Selfless
by kenpogirl
Summary: Olivia has finally learned to put someone else before herself. Otalia romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing of the show or characters. I'm just having fun with them. No copyright infringement intended.

**Background : **This story takes place right after Frank offers to mentor Rafe so Rafe doesn't have to stay at the halfway house, and then Frank shows up at the farmhouse to see Rafe while Olivia and Emma are there.

**Selfless**

Olivia stands by and watches as Natalia thanks Frank profusely for acting as mentor to Rafe, saving the young man from an extended stay in the half-way house. The former fiancés discuss the activities that the two men will be doing together as well as a tentative schedule. Olivia notes the way Natalia's eyes light up when she speaks to the police chief, and the green-eyed woman's heart sinks. She recalls how Natalia had insisted that the two of them could not move back in together. Of course, at the time, the Latina had reasoned that it was because Emma and Rafe would not yet understand the nature of their relationship, but watching how animatedly and cheerfully the younger woman is speaking to the man to whom she had been engaged not that long ago, Olivia begins to feel that she's fighting a losing battle. She feels Natalia slipping away right before her very eyes. She decides to beat a hasty exit as the sight of Natalia standing so close to Frank looking so happy is unbearable to her. The hotel owner struggles to hold back the tears as she calls to her child.

OLIVIA (voice cracking) : "Come on, Jellybean. We gotta go."

Natalia's head whirls around upon hearing Olivia.

NATALIA (disappointed) : "You're leaving?"

The 8-year-old runs to Natalia and hugs her before hopping into her mother's car. Olivia makes a monumental effort to avoid crying as she responds.

OLIVIA : "Yeah, Emma has a sleepover so I have to drop her off."

NATALIA (hopefully) : "Are you coming back after?"

OLIVIA (shrugging sadly) : "No, I think you and Rafe need some time alone."

NATALIA (face dropping) : "Oh, o-ok." (reaching out to hug Olivia, whispering) "I'll miss you."

Olivia quickly takes a step back, effectively avoiding the younger woman's embrace, looks away, and clears her throat in a desperate attempt to stop the flow of tears that threaten to erupt at any second.

NATALIA : (giving Olivia a look of concern) "Are you ok?"

OLIVIA (teary-eyed, heading towards her car) : "Yeah, yeah. Just kinda in a hurry, that's all. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, Natalia sadly waves good-bye to her love and her little girl. That night is a sleepless one for both women as each is unable to stop thinking about the other. Natalia misses Olivia and wonders about the green-eyed woman's reaction to her touch. Olivia is pained that Natalia is slipping through her fingers. The hotel owner wonders to herself whether that might not be for the best after all, Natalia ending up with Frank and the two of them forming a family with Rafe. As she had surmised early on, there would certainly be more safety and security and far less danger and drama in the more conventional relationship the Latina could have with the police chief as opposed to the relationship the Latina might have with another woman, namely one Olivia Spencer, and Natalia's health, happiness, and welfare are all that Olivia cares about. Her tears seem to have no end as she cries through the night, well into the following morning. An hour before her alarm goes off, Olivia is no longer able to stay in bed. Wearily, she drags herself out from under the covers and into the shower to prepare to face the workday. An hour later, she is downstairs in her office, sitting at her desk, bleary-eyed and exhausted. Beacon business papers before her, she's unable to focus. She shakes her head to clear the cobwebs, but it does no good. Just then, the Latina walks into her boss' office, a hopeful, though cautious smile gracing her features.

NATALIA (putting her belongings down) : "Hey."

OLIVIA (weakly) : "Hey."

NATALIA (noting Olivia's coffee mug on her desk with surprise) : "_You_ made the coffee this morning?"

OLIVIA (absently) : "Yeah."

NATALIA : "O-ok. Thanks."

Olivia shrugs without looking up from her papers. Natalia pours a cup of the steaming liquid into her own mug, picks up her belongings, and heads over to her own office. Five minutes later, the younger woman rushes excitedly back into Olivia's office.

NATALIA : "Oh, my God! You bought me a new desk!"

OLIVIA (weakly) : "Oh, yeah. Well… your old one was falling apart, so…"

NATALIA (approaching Olivia) : "I told you you didn't have to do that, silly."

OLIVIA (shrugging, voice low and flat) : "It's a business expense. No big deal."

NATALIA : "Well, I love the new desk and I really appreciate it. Thank you."

Natalia leans in to give Olivia a kiss on the cheek, but the older woman shifts back under the pretense of looking into Natalia's face and avoids the contact.

OLIVIA (momentarily glancing at Natalia, but then quickly directing her attention back to her papers) : "You're welcome."

Natalia is not fooled in the least and is fully aware that Olivia purposely dodged the kiss. A moment earlier she had felt incredibly happy, not so much that she had a new desk, but that Olivia had done something thoughtful just for her, had gone out of her way to do something special just for her. Now, the Latina just feels hurt that Olivia seemingly does not want her supposed more-than-friend to touch her. Natalia can make no sense of this. In her confusion she can do nothing more than retreat to her own office.

NATALIA (confused) : "We-ell, thanks. See you later."

Olivia gives a barely perceptible nod of her head without lifting her eyes off of her papers. The instant Natalia is out of the room, the green-eyed woman buries her face in her hands and struggles to silence the sobs that threaten to escape loudly from her throat. An hour later, Natalia is unable to concentrate on her work as her fears about Olivia bubble over and invade her mind, forcing all other thoughts out. _Damn it_, she thinks to herself with a frustrated shake of her head, slamming her papers down onto her new desk. She lets out a deep breath, musters her courage, and marches back into Olivia's office. Once there, she finds Olivia on the phone, voice sounding tired and hoarse, defeat clearly evident. With her elbow propped up on her desk, her forehead resting in one hand, both eyes closed, Olivia looks haggard and worn. Natalia's heart catches at the sight. Olivia finishes her call, hangs up the phone, and ventures a furtive glance at her assistant before dropping her gaze back down to the files before her. When Olivia is unwilling to speak first, Natalia lunges forward and breaks the silence.

NATALIA (softly, apprehensively) : "Hey."

OLIVIA (softly, apprehensively) : "Hey."

NATALIA (hopefully, trying to sound cheerful) : "I was thinking we should get some breakfast. We could just order from downstairs. Wouldn't have to go anywhere."

OLIVIA (shaking her head sadly, wearily) : "Nah. You go ahead," (gesturing towards her mug) "Coffee's fine for me, thanks."

Natalia is unable to mask her pain and disappointment at what she perceives as yet another rejection from the older woman. Her face drops and her shoulders slump as she begins to slink back to her own office.

NATALIA (calling over one shoulder as she walks out) : "Oh. O-ok."

Natalia has no desire for breakfast, either, as she puzzles over Olivia's demeanor. Over the course of the next three hours, Natalia has occasion to revisit Olivia twice more on official Beacon business. Both times, as she attempts to get closer to the object of her affection, the Latina finds herself crashing into the defensive emotional walls that the older woman has put up around herself. Natalia's heart is breaking as she feels the distance growing between them and she starts to feel desperate. The brown-eyed woman gets one more idea and decides to try once again to break down the barriers between herself and the woman she loves. Making a monumental effort to sound casual, she strolls back into the boss' office.

NATALIA : "Liv? What do you want for lunch? I'll go get something for the both of us."

OLIVIA (shaking her head wearily) : "Thanks anyway. I'm not hungry."

NATALIA (pleadingly) : "Olivia, you didn't have breakfast, either. All you've had today is coffee. You have to eat something."

OLIVIA (unconvincingly) : "No, it's ok. I'll be allright."

Natalia shrugs her shoulders, defeated. Head lowered, she sighs sadly and exits without another word. She passes on lunch as well. Her stomach is tied in knots due to the discord between herself and the woman she most cares about in the world. Six hours later, all the Beacon employees on dayshift are preparing to leave for the day. Natalia had purposely limited her interactions with the love of her life throughout the remainder of the day, painful though it was, in order to avoid any additional awkwardness between them. Though she missed Olivia awfully, Natalia had been unwilling to put either one of them through any further stress, deciding instead to just give Olivia some space. Now, gathering her belongings, she has an internal tug-of-war raging inside her as a part of her fears the cold treatment she would surely receive from Olivia, were she to pop into the older woman's office to say good-bye. On the other hand, she reasoned that Olivia was still her boss and still needed to be informed of her comings and goings, and therefore should be alerted that her assistant would be leaving for the day. That is how Natalia justifies her decision to go speak to Olivia.

NATALIA : "Hey, Liv. I'm going to head out now unless you need anything."

OLIVIA (sadly) : "No, no. Everything's under control. Enjoy your evening."

NATALIA (disheartened, speaking softly) : "Thanks."

Upon hearing the click of the door closing behind Natalia, Olivia drops her head onto her arms where they rest atop her desk and sobs uncontrollably.


	2. Chapter 2

The following four days prove to be equally as trying for both women with Olivia still feeling miserable at making the decision to keep her distance from Natalia, the only decision she felt she could make. She loves the younger woman with all her heart and she is loath to ask the beautiful creature to risk her physical and emotional well-being or give up one second of happiness by indulging the older woman's desire. If it means that the hotelier must give up her own happiness, her very peace of mind, to protect the woman who has become her world, so be it. No price is too high. This time, _this one time_ she is not going to be selfish. Meanwhile, things are no easier for the Latina with her desperation to reach Olivia growing to a fever pitch. Her anxiety and depression take turns overwhelming her until she starts to come apart at the seams. Olivia implements a plan to be in the office as little as possible in order to avoid the questioning eyes of her true love. She conducts Beacon business out "in the field", scheduling back-to-back meetings with everyone from potential customers to long-time regular customers to dealers each day. Finally, by the end of the fourth day, both women are sick with despair and worry. Neither has slept or eaten. Olivia feels like she's ripping her own heart out by purposely avoiding Natalia, but she happily bears the scars of the pain for the sake of her love. _This is what's best for you, sweetheart, _she thinks to herself, praying that somehow the unspoken message will find its way to Natalia's heart. _I don't care what I have to go through, even if you end up hating me, as long as I know you're safe and happy. _That evening, after her last meeting, around 8 p.m., Olivia finds herself at the Towers. She is sitting at the bar, sniffling and occasionally wiping her eyes as she stares dejectedly into her glass of Whiskey. She closes her eyes and calls precious memories of Natalia to mind, hoping to soothe her aching heart, but her heart will not be eased. She is wondering exactly how long it will take for the donated organ to stop beating, when suddenly, from behind her, she hears the voice she most wants to hear and simultaneously most dreads hearing.

NATALIA (teary-eyed, voice shaking) : "Ok, Olivia, this isn't funny anymore. It's been four days… we haven't seen each other _in four whole days_ and I can't take another second of this."

Olivia knows that Natalia will never simply accept the fact that she should just be with Frank and forget Olivia. She knows she must push Natalia away for the younger woman's own good. Summoning all the strength and courage she can, the green-eyed woman thinks to herself, _Please forgive me, baby. I'm doing this, as I do everything, for you, _before putting on the performance of a lifetime.

OLIVIA (feigning frustration and aggravation) : "Oh, for heaven's sake, Natalia. Will you grow up? Can't you do anything without me?"

NATALIA (sincerely) : "No. No, I can't. I can't do anything without you. I need you."

OLIVIA (huffing angrily, in a harsh tone) : "This is exactly why I need some space. You're constantly breathing down my neck. I feel like I'm drowning here."

NATALIA (confused) : "But… I thought…"

Olivia rolls her eyes and sighs in exasperation.

OLIVIA (hissing angrily) : "You thought wrong. Just leave me alone, Natalia."

NATALIA (speaking softly through her tears, putting a hand on Olivia's shoulder, eyes pleading) : "Liv…"

OLIVIA (roughly shoving Natalia away, angrily) : "Damn it, Natalia! What part of _leave me alone _was unclear to you? I'm tired of you hanging all over me. GO AWAY!!"

Natalia stares at Olivia incredulously, mouth open, eyes brimming with tears, bewilderment and anguish clearly playing across her graceful features. Olivia turns to leave.

NATALIA (in agony, whispering) : "Liv…"

Suddenly, a deep male voice thunders from several feet away.

VOICE (sarcastically, bitterly) : "Oh, there's the happy couple!"

The two women turn simultaneously to see the Springfield police chief staggering towards them.

FRANK (slurring his words) : "Don't be shy. You should share your happiness with the world. Let everyone know how happy you are together."

OLIVIA (angrily through clenched teeth) : "Frank… this is neither the time nor the place for this. _Maybe when you're feeling better._"

FRANK (innocently as he continues his journey towards them on unsteady feet) : "But I feel fine."

NATALIA (aggravated) : "Frank, you're drunk. Go home and sleep it off."

FRANK (temper starting to rise) : "Don't tell me I'm drunk, you slut."

Olivia's jade eyes suddenly flash dangerously. Some of the other patrons begin to make their way out of the bar to escape the inevitable war.

OLIVIA (warningly, through clenched teeth) : "Watch it, Frank."

Frank comes to a halt eight feet from the two women and struggles to avoid falling over. Two Towers employees begin to head towards the melee.

FRANK : "Watch what, you bitch? You have the nerve to look down your nose at me when you're the sick pervert who took my girl away?"

Olivia says nothing. She stares furiously at her love's ex-fiancé, chest heaving from the emotion.

NATALIA (exasperated) : "She didn't take me away from you, you stupid jerk! I gave myself freely to her because I feel things for her that I could never feel for you! I'm _in love_ with her. I feel _nothing _for you!"

Upon hearing this, Frank reaches inside his jacket towards his waist and draws his service revolver, waving it around wildly. The Towers employees stop dead in their tracks.

FRANK (furiously) : "What did you say?"

Olivia grabs Natalia around the waist and dives behind the nearest table, the hotelier landing heavily on top of the younger woman, cradling the younger woman's head in one hand as they hit the floor preventing her love from injuring her head in the impact. Two shots ring out. Olivia crawls a short way up Natalia's body and covers the Latina's head and upper body with her torso and arms, shielding her from the flying bullets. Three more shots explode into the room. The Tower's employees are on the phone to the police.

FRANK : "Come out here, you whore! If you don't come out, I'm coming over there!"

One final shot rings out. The next sound is a series of clicks. They clicks continue as Olivia ventures to raise her head. She stares intently, almost fearfully into Natalia's face.

OLIVIA : "Are you ok?"

Natalia nods silently. The green-eyed beauty runs her hands over the Latina's head and body checking for injuries. Satisfied that there are none, the older woman presses her forehead to Natalia's.

OLIVIA (whispering) : "Thank God." (pausing silently a moment before pulling back and staring intently into Natalia's eyes) "Take care of Emma for me."

With that, the hotel owner gets to her feet, arms extended far out to her sides displaying herself, inching towards her aggressor.

OLIVIA (surrendering) : "Allright, Frank. You got me. You're dead set on hurting someone? Here I am."

Frantically, Natalia jumps to her feet and runs over to Olivia, trying to stand between Olivia and Frank, attempting to protect the love of her life.

NATALIA : "OLIVIA, NO!!"

OLIVIA (holding Natalia behind herself, away from Frank) : "NATALIA, GET OUT OF HERE!!"

Just then, Frank stumbles and drops his gun. Olivia whirls quickly and throws her arms around the younger woman. The two Towers security guards rush the intoxicated police chief and take him to the floor. Within seconds, the guards have Frank lying on his stomach, handcuffed, awaiting the authorities.


	3. Chapter 3

As local officers drag an angry and oppositional Frank away, Olivia slowly, reluctantly releases Natalia.

NATALIA (speaking softly) : "I knew it…"(dreamily looking into Olivia's eyes) "I knew you didn't really stop caring about me."

OLIVIA (defeated) : "Natalia…"

NATALIA : "Olivia, you just risked your life to save me. You're not still going to try to pretend that you've stopped feeling anything for me, are you?"

OLIVIA (speaking softly, eyes averted, shrugging humbly) : "Those bullets never came anywhere near us. He was too drunk to aim straight."

NATALIA (shaking her head in protest) : "You couldn't know where those bullets would land, Olivia. You flung me out of the line of fire and covered me with your body to protect me from getting shot, without knowing how close or how far those bullets might come."

Olivia stands uncomfortably, shifting her weight anxiously.

OLIVIA (shaking her head, shrugging) : "It was a knee-jerk reaction."

NATALIA (a tiny smile dancing across her lips, eyes shining brightly, speaking softly, searching Olivia's face) : "You can deny it all you want, but I _know_ now you still have feelings for me."

Olivia looks everywhere except at Natalia, calling upon superhuman powers to suppress the sobs bubbling up within her. She is unable to respond.

NATALIA (eyes moist, stress etched into her face from the thought) : "I was so scared that you'd stopped feeling anything for me." (looking heavenward, sighing with relief, then facing Olivia again) "God, Olivia, why are you trying so hard to hide it?"

That one question from that one particular person is all it takes for Olivia to break down. She closes her eyes and bows her head as the tears and sobs rush out of her against her will. Natalia is filled with tenderness upon seeing her love so completely defeated, a first for this most powerful woman.

NATALIA (putting a hand on Olivia's waist, pleading) : "Come on, honey. Let's go back to the farmhouse. Please? Let's talk about this, ok?"

Olivia nods almost imperceptibly and does not resist as Natalia gingerly slides her hand to the small of Olivia's back and leads the older woman out to her car. Later, back at the farmhouse, the two women sit on the couch, a bit awkwardly as Olivia's eyes are still brimming with tears. The Latina gently caresses the taller woman's upper arms, dipping her head in an effort to look into the eyes of her love.

NATALIA (whispering) : "What is it, baby? What's the matter, huh? Talk to me. Please."

OLIVIA (crying, breathless) : "I… I'm scared…"

NATALIA (sympathetically) : "I know, sweetheart. I'm scared, too."

OLIVIA (shaking her head, finally looking into Natalia's eyes) : "No. You don't understand. I'm not scared for me. I'm scared for you. I can take whatever anyone says about me. There's nothing they haven't said about me already. I don't care about that, but I didn't want you to go through all the pain and chaos that being with me would cause you. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt, and if the only way to be sure that you _won't _get hurt is to stay away from you… then…"

NATALIA (nodding knowingly) "I see. So you thought that _not _being with the person that I am absolutely crazy about would make me happy?"

Though Olivia's heart skips a beat at Natalia's admission, she has a point to make and presses on.

OLIVIA (sadly) : "Natalia… Don't you see? Any woman trying to have a relationship with another woman is bound to face _a lot_ of opposition from _everywhere_… church, neighbors, family, work… everywhere. In your case, you'd be trying to have a relationship with… not some sweet, gentle, friendly woman that would probably be much more palatable to the general public, but _Olivia Freakin' Spencer _of all people. You'd be getting it twice as bad because you'd be with me. I couldn't let that happen to you. I couldn't risk anything bad happening to you because if you came to any harm, especially because of me, I wouldn't want to live anymore."

NATALIA : "And you were willing to give up your happiness to keep me safe."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement made from the sudden realization. Olivia nods and shrugs helplessly in confirmation, tears filling her green eyes.

NATALIA (sighing, caressing Olivia's face) : "Ay, carino. (Oh, sweetheart.) Don't _you _see that your happiness _is _my happiness? I could never be happy if you're _not _happy andI could never be happy _without_ you. Please believe me. I know you think you're doing the right thing by not getting close to me in order to protect me, but us being apart is _not_ right." (reaching out and taking Olivia's hand) "We belong together. Trust me, ok?"

Natalia sees the internal struggle raging within Olivia. She reaches out to quell the older woman's fears.

NATALIA (searching Olivia's face) : "Look at me." (cupping Olivia's chin and gently guiding her face up until their eyes meet, sincerely, emotionally, speaking softly) "I love you, baby."

OLIVIA (voice catching) : "I love you, too. So much…"

The two women stare into each other's eyes silently. Finally, Natalia puts an arm around the woman she loves and leans back into the couch, bringing Olivia with her.

NATALIA (whispering) : "Come here, baby."

Natalia leans in and gently touches her lips to Olivia's. Each woman feels her head swimming at the contact. Their arms wind around each other gently, slowly. Natalia deepens the kiss. After several minutes of mind-blowing kisses, Olivia rubs Natalia's back softly and moves her mouth to Natalia's neck.

OLIVIA (whispering breathlessly in Natalia's ear with tears in her eyes) : "I've never felt this strongly for anyone in my life."

NATALIA (dreamily, pressing her cheek to Olivia's) : "Neither have I. Olivia… I can't live without you."

Olivia sighs deeply, causing Natalia's heart to leap. The feel of Olivia's lips on her neck is maddening for Natalia. She hungers for more of the older woman. The raven-haired beauty closes her eyes and exhales deeply. Wrapping both arms around Olivia's neck, Natalia slowly lies back, bringing Olivia with her to lie on top of her. The pair continues to kiss and caress each other for long minutes. Both of their hearts swell with love. Lips and hands linger lovingly on impossibly soft skin. Natalia's breathing becomes ever more rapid until she feels lightheaded.

NATALIA (starting to unbutton Olivia's blouse) : "I need you, sweetheart."

OLIVIA (a soft moan escaping her lips) : "I need you, too, baby, but…"

Olivia catches Natalia's hand and holds it before it undoes any more of her blouse.

NATALIA (quizzically, searching Olivia's emerald eyes) : "Que pasa, mi cielo? (What's wrong, my sky?)"

OLIVIA (kissing Natalia's hand lovingly, speaking softly) : "Sweetheart, I want you so much…"

Natalia gifts Olivia with a brilliant double-dimple smile.

NATALIA : "I want you, too, baby."

OLIVIA (sincerely) : "I've wanted you so much for so long that…"

Olivia hesitates, unsure of how to express what's in her heart.

NATALIA (cocking her head, brows knit, fingers caressing the back of Olivia's neck) : "What, sweetheart?"

OLIVIA (caressing Natalia's face) : "After all this waiting and yearning, I just want our first time to be right. I want us both to look back at it and treasure every second of it."

NATALIA (eyes sparkling) : "I want that, too."

OLIVIA : "I don't think our first time should be on a night like tonight with all the crap that's happened." (giving Natalia an adoring look) "You deserve better than that. You deserve to be wined and dined. You deserve for the whole night to be perfect."

NATALIA (beaming) "Olivia, I swear when you talk like that…"

Natalia reaches up and captures the older woman's lips in a sweet, loving kiss.

OLIVIA (smiling) : "I mean it, honey. As much as I'm _dying_ to take you upstairs right now and make love to you and hold you in my arms all night… I think it'll be worth the wait if we take our time and do this right instead of rushing." (cautiously) "Is that ok?"

NATALIA (sighing happily) : "Yeah, it's more than ok. It's a wonderful idea." (chuckling lightly, clearing her throat meaningfully, jokingly starting to get up) "Now please excuse me while I go take a cold shower."

Olivia laughs happily and kisses Natalia's temple.

OLIVIA ( getting lost in Natalia's eyes) : "It won't be long, baby. I promise, ok?" (laughing) "I don't think I can hold out that long anyway." (looking into Natalia's brown eyes dreamily) "Just give me a chance to make it special for you, ok?"

NATALIA (smiling) : "Ok. I want it to be special for you, too."

The couple shares several more loving kisses before Olivia slowly, reluctantly pulls away from Natalia with a frustrated groan.

OLIVIA : "I better call for one of the hotel cars to come get me."

Natalia whimpers unhappily and gives Olivia a sad look that breaks the older woman's heart.

OLIVIA : "I know, baby, but if I stay here one more minute I won't be able to tear myself away from you."

With one last kiss, Olivia carefully gets up, off of Natalia. Fifteen minutes later, the two women, now standing next to the front door, hear the crunch of tires on the gravel in the driveway. Olivia turns to Natalia sadly.

OLIVIA : "Car's here."

NATALIA (eyes moist) : "Yeah."

OLIVIA (taking the Latina in her arms) : "Please don't look at me like that, baby. You're breaking my heart."

NATALIA (sniffling) : "Sorry. It's just… not easy to let you go."

OLIVIA (rocking the younger woman soothingly) : "Shhhh." (kissing Natalia's cheek) "I'll see you in the morning, ok?"

NATALIA (nodding) : "Will you call me when you get home so we can say good night? I need to hear your voice one more time before I go to sleep."

OLIVIA (smiling) : "I'd like that."

The two women get lost in each other's eyes for a long moment before Olivia finally breaks the spell.

OLIVIA : "I love you."

NATALIA : "I love you, too."

With one final kiss that steals the last ounce of oxygen from their lungs, Olivia caresses Natalia's face as the two women slowly part. Olivia walks out to the car awaiting her while Natalia stands by, seeing the green-eyed woman off. The Latina watches the chauffer get out and open the rear door for his boss. Natalia blows Olivia a kiss. Olivia returns the kiss before sliding into the seat. Natalia remains steadfast in the doorway until the black stretch limousine has rounded the corner and disappeared from view.


	4. Chapter 4

For Olivia and Natalia, the next four nights are filled with late hours dealing with Beacon business, Emma's homework and extracurricular activities, and assisting Rafe in various areas of readjustment. When they are not in each other's presence, the two women are on the phone together, even falling asleep on the phone together on two occasions. On the fifth day, however, Rafe's weekend plans consist of a church retreat while Emma has another one of her many sleepovers with one of her many friends. While partaking in a leisurely lunch in Olivia's office, Olivia and Natalia are thoroughly enjoying each other's company in private. Olivia is seated in her chair at her desk with Natalia to her right as they eat their pasta.

NATALIA (slightly nervous) : "So, um… Rafe is… going on this outing with the church this weekend. He's… leaving in an hour. Won't be back until Sunday night."

Olivia initially suppresses the smile that wants to invade her lips. She is all too aware of where Natalia is trying to take this conversation, but enjoys making the younger woman squirm, if only for a moment, her devilish side making an impromptu appearance. The hotelier feigns non-challance, though she's betrayed by the light in her eyes.

OLIVIA (eyes dancing) : "You don't say."

NATALIA (cautiously hinting) : "Yeah. And, uh…. Doesn't… Emma… have a… sleepover… tonight?"

OLIVIA (no longer able to avoid the mischievous grin, eyes still shining brightly, nodding) : "Indeed she does."

Natalia nods and pauses a second before speaking again.

NATALIA (glancing at the files on Olivia's desk) : "Wow. You know what? We've been working so hard and we've gotten so much done that I bet the rest of the staff won't even need us the rest of the day. I bet they'd be fine if we… you know… left early and… took a… night to… just relax."

Olivia cannot stop herself from laughing heartily before reaching over and taking the younger woman's hand in her own and placing a delicate kiss onto it.

OLIVIA : "Ms. Rivera… would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to dinner this fine evening?"

NATALIA (with a sigh of relief) : "Yes!"

OLIVIA (laughing and smirking with satisfaction, giving Natalia a sideways glance) : "Very smooth, by the way."

NATALIA (blushing) : "Shut up."

Olivia laughs happily, stands, and gently pulls Natalia to her feet, drawing the younger woman into her arms.

OLIVIA (bringing her face within a fraction of an inch of Natalia's, running her fingers gently through the younger woman's dark tresses) : "What do you say we get out of here by two, you go home and relax for a little while, I'll pick Emma up from school and get her off to her sleepover, and then I'll pick you up at six? Sound good?"

NATALIA (smiling brightly, dimples clearly on display) : "Wonderful."

OLIVIA (smiling gleefully) : "Ok, then. That's the plan."

Olivia leans in and claims the Latina's lips, kissing her softly for several minutes. The hotel owner pulls back a little ways and searches the younger woman's chestnut-colored eyes for a second before leaning back in to feast on the Latina's mouth once again, gently pulling the shorter woman in more tightly for good measure. Natalia becomes thoroughly invested in memorizing the exact taste of Olivia's lips for a moment before reality intrudes.

NATALIA (reluctantly pulling back, whispering) : "Baby, we're at work right now. Anybody could come through that door any second and see us."

Olivia whimpers in protest.

OLIVIA (whining, trying to pull Natalia back in for another kiss) : "But I'm the boss. _I_ make the rules and I say I get to kiss whoever I want in my own office."

Natalia raises one perfect eyebrow meaningfully and levels the older woman with a hard look.

NATALIA : "Well you better not want to kiss anybody but me if you know what's good for you, woman."

Olivia giggles at Natalia's jealous display. Having made her point, Natalia suddenly softens and gently places her hands on either side of the green-eyed woman's beautiful face.

NATALIA (seriously) : "Sweetie, you know what I mean. If we start setting a bad example here it could have a bad affect on productivity. You don't want that to happen to your hotel, do you?"

OLIVIA (groaning in frustration) : "Must you always be so infuriatingly _sensible_?"

Olivia and Natalia giggle together.

OLIVIA (sighing in mock frustration) : "Fine, but you're going to owe me about a million kisses tonight."

NATALIA (giving Olivia an adoring look) : "That's one debt I will happily pay."

The couple shares a final, quick, soft kiss before reluctantly releasing each other and going back to work.

An hour later, Olivia slowly, deliberately closes the file in front of her, letting out a deep breath. Placing an elegant hand on her graceful neck, the hotelier closes her green eyes and rolls her head, taking in a long, slow, clean breath. Turning to Natalia, she stands.

OLIVIA : "Hey, I'm going to go get some coffee. Do you want some?"

NATALIA (smiling) : "Sure. White chocolate mocha for me, please."

Olivia returns the Latina's radiant smile happily. The older woman bends at the waist, gently cups the brown-haired beauty's cheek, and momentarily gets lost in the world's most enchanting chestnut-colored eyes.

OLIVIA (whispering seductively) : "Anything my baby wants, my baby gets."

NATALIA (jokingly furrowing her brow with a confused shake of her head) : "Why do I suddenly have visions of Lamborghinis in my head?"

Both women chuckle lightly.

OLIVIA (placing a sweet kiss on the younger woman's lips, resting her forehead on Natalia's) : "I love you."

Natalia never fails to feel a rush of emotion upon hearing those very words from the woman that means more to her than her own life. She ponders for the fiftieth time that day what she ever did to deserve love from the most amazing woman on the face of the earth. She feels her eyes become moist as she places her hand over Olivia's.

NATALIA (slightly emotional) "I love you too, sweetheart."

Olivia nuzzles Natalia's nose before straightening, quickly picking up her purse and keys off of her mahogany desk with a single, graceful sweep of her hand, and rushing towards the door.

NATALIA (softly, sincerely) : "Hurry back, ok?"

Olivia responds with a huge smile and a come-hither wink as she pushes past her office door. After two steps, the auburn-haired woman stops and pulls her cell phone quickly from her purse. She dials hurriedly and anxiously awaits a respone on the other end as she continues to make her way distractedly down the hall. At that very moment, the phone in Olivia's office rings. Natalia turns to glance at the door momentarily as if half-expecting Olivia to come racing back in to answer it. But then, coming to, she turns back to the phone and picks it up, using her professional voice to answer.

NATALIA : "Olivia Spencer's office. This is Natalia. May I help you?"

After listening for a moment, Natalia starts to get to her feet.

NATALIA : "Oh, yes. Hello, Ms. Dubois. Yes. You know what? She just stepped out this very second, but if I run, maybe I can catch her for you. May I put you on hold for a moment, ma'am? Thanks. I'll be right with you."

With that, Natalia pushes the hold button, replaces the receiver, and makes a mad dash for the door. Upon entering the hallway, the raven-haired beauty takes a quick look in both directions. Not seeing Olivia, Natalia jogs to the end of the hall. Before reaching the corner, she can already hear Olivia's voice. She recognizes the music-like tones before she can actually make out what her boss is saying. Finally, some snippets make their way to her ears. She catches her own name along with _keeping her busy, can't find out_, _can't wait _and _be there soon. _Natalia feels the last once of air escaping her lungs in a rush as her mind reels. Against her will, her eyes water once again, but this time there are no happy butterflies. Instead her stomach and heart sink as she slowly turns in defeat and heads back to Olivia's office. Once there, she slowly lifts the receiver and takes a deep breath to steady herself before pushing down on the button marked line 2.

NATALIA (forcing a cheery tone) : "I'm so sorry, Ms. Dubois. Olivia had already gone down in the elevator by the time I got there, but I'll make sure she returns your call as soon as she can, ok? You're welcome. Talk to you soon."

The owner's assistant sits there, her mind whirling, staring at the wall, feeling strangely disconnected and hurt. She also feels nauseated at the thought of Olivia seeing someone else. Her breath comes out in short, shuddering gasps as she struggles to fight back the tears and thinks to herself, _No, it can't be. It just can't be. _


	5. Chapter 5

That evening, Olivia arrives at the farmhouse promptly at six, carrying a single red rose. A nervous excitement permeates every cell in her body. She lets out a long, slow, deep breath before reaching up with a shaky hand to knock on the door. The door is answered by a vision in burgundy. Natalia's sheik new dress is slightly out of her comfort zone, but it has the desired effect. Olivia, having lost the power of speech, simply stares, dumbstruck. Natalia smiles, but the weak smile comes up short of her eyes.

NATALIA (weakly) : "Hi."

OLIVIA (looking Natalia up and down) : "Baby, you look… _incredible_."

Natalia's heart betrays her at the sight of the gorgeous hotel owner in an ultra modern, sleek, black number of a dress, holding out the rose to her. The Latina is unable to tear her eyes off the older woman and she melts against her will as she accepts the gift.

NATALIA (softly, sadly) : "Thank you. So do you."

Olivia clears the short distance between them with a tender smile. Sliding her arm around the dark-haired woman's waist, Olivia pulls the younger woman in, leans forward, and softly touches her lips to Natalia's. The Latina watches Olivia's eyes dance as the older woman drops her arm from around the Latina. Then with a sly grin, the older woman offers her hand to her beloved.

OLIVIA : "Shall we?"

Without a word, Natalia takes Olivia's hand, allowing the love of her life to lead her out the door. Olivia takes Natalia to the most intimate and romantic restaurant in town. There, the couple shares a mouth-watering meal of shrimp, crab, and lobster along with a delicious wine and chocolate mousse for dessert. Olivia showers Natalia with constant affection and the younger woman catches herself smiling much of the time, her fears and concerns about her relationship with Olivia momentarily forgotten. Before too long, however, the fears and concerns resurface, at which time the Latina finds herself scowling unconsciously and she is distracted. As enamored as Olivia is with the Natalia, she does not miss the younger woman's shift in mood. An hour later, Olivia is seeing Natalia back home. After unlocking the front door and absently flipping the lights on, the raven-haired beauty steps into the living room, followed closely by her very worried-looking date.

NATALIA (forcing a smile) : "Thanks for dinner, Liv. It was really great."

OLIVIA (perplexed) : "You're welcome, sweetheart, but… are you all right? You've been a little off the last hour or so."

NATALIA (shaking her head, voice shaky, eyes moist) : "Sorry, just, umm… I've just… been thinking…"

OLIVIA (face scrunched up in concentration, fear clearly etched on her face, speaking softly as she gently takes hold of Natalia's upper arms, searching her eyes) : "About what, baby?"

Natalia's eyes are now brimming with tears and she feels compelled to look away to avoid loud cries tearing from her throat. Olivia gently places her hands on the Latina's hips, drawing her closer.

OLIVIA : "Baby, you're really scaring me here. Please tell me what's wrong."

NATALIA (swiping at her unshed tears, voice cracking in horrible anticipation, barely above a whisper) : "Olivia… where else did you go when you went for the coffee this afternoon?"

Olivia freezes for a full five seconds. Then her features begin to soften, a hint of a smile starting at the corners of her lips. She then squeezes her eyes shut and pursesher lips together tightly.

OLIVIA (barely audible) : "Damn it."

The hotelier drops her head in defeat with a quiet groan. She turns around and walks several steps away from the younger woman.

NATALIA (confused) : "What are you doing?"

Olivia opens the door of the wall unit and retrieves something before retracing her steps, ending up directly in front of Natalia again.

OLIVIA : "Answering your question."

NATALIA (more confused, shaking her head, brow furrowed) : "Wha…"

Natalia sees that the object which Olivia has retrieved from the wall unit is a remote control.

OLIVIA (looking into Natalia's eyes) : "I came _here_ before going to get the coffee this afternoon."

With that, Olivia holds the remote up and presses a few buttons. Suddenly the opening strings of _Europa _begin wafting through the room. Natalia's mouth hangs open in shock. In that moment, all worry and fear instantly vanish, to be replaced by love and gratitude as comprehension slowly seeps in.

NATALIA : "Y-you had a surround-sound system installed for me?"

Olivia nods wordlessly.

OLIVIA (quietly) : "But that's not all."

After pressing another sequence of numbers, the lights in the living room dim.

NATALIA : "You hot-wired my light fixtures, too?"

OLIVIA (nodding slightly) : "Mmhmm."

NATALIA (sincerely) : "That is so sweet."

Natalia sighs deeply in relief and looks heavenward as the tears spill over onto her cheeks. She carefully runs her fingers over her cheeks, drying them off and exhaling sharply.

NATALIA : "I thought…"

OLIVIA (goading Natalia, inching closer with an evil grin) : "You thought what?"

NATALIA : "Olivia, I heard you on the phone just before you got on the elevator as you were leaving to go get the coffee."

Olivia searches her memory for the appropriate conversation, and within three seconds, her expression registers understanding.

NATALIA : "I thought… you… had gone to meet someone."

OLIVIA (smirking) : "I did go to meet someone… my maintenance guys… here. I had to open the door for them to come in and do this" (motioning around the room) "while you were at work."

NATALIA (suddenly feeling foolish) : "I was so afraid you were seeing someone else."

Olivia laughs lightly and takes the younger woman in her arms.

OLIVIA (giving Natalia an adoring look, speaking softly) : "Believe me, sweetheart… I want _you _and only _you_. I'm not the least bit interested in anyone else, ok?"

NATALIA (wiping her eyes) : "Well, that's good because I'd probably die otherwise."

OLIVIA (chuckling, holding Natalia tighter) : "Aw, baby, come here."

Olivia slowly, gently kisses the younger woman's temple, cheek, and neck.

OLIVIA (whispering in Natalia's ear) : "I love you."

NATALIA (still emotional, whispering) : "I love you, too."

The couple continues to kiss tenderly, cloaked in the newly created ambiance. After several minutes, both women are breathing heavily. Olivia rests her forehead against Natalia's as they both struggle fiercely to retrieve precious oxygen into their lungs. As their lips reunite, Natalia is suddenly reaching behind Olivia and tugging at the zipper of the older woman's dress. Olivia, slightly taken aback, silently searches her love's face.

NATALIA (whispering) : "Stay with me tonight."

Olivia is overwhelmed with love and tenderness.

OLIVIA (whispering) : "You're sure this is what you want?"

Natalia nods wordlessly as she works the zipper open and gently sticks one hand in to softly caress velvet skin on a strong back. Olivia gasps and presses her forehead to Natalia's. With one slow, deep breath, she reclaims the Latina's lips and swiftly and smoothly opens her zipper. Natalia kisses Olivia's lips, cheek, jaw, and neck with purpose before dropping her arms off of Olivia's back. Then, taking a half-step back, the younger woman takes both of Olivia's hands in her own. Olivia brings their joined hands to her lips and softy kisses the back of Natalia's fingers. Natalia takes a full step backwards, then another, then another, gently pulling Olivia with her towards the stairs. The couple continues on, slowly and carefully, forward and upward, taking one step at a time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I started this fic a looooong time ago and hit a dead end with it soon after. Recently, however, I had a discussion with a good friend that led me to do some introspection and make some choices about my writing. This self-examination paved the way for me to continue this fic, so here's the end result. Hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter 6 **

When they finally make it into the bedroom, in between stops to kiss, both women's breathing is out of control. Olivia pauses and takes the slightly shorter woman in her arms and holds her impossibly closer. The hotel owner doesn't move a muscle for a full minute, but simply holds the love of her life against her own body and quietly breathes her in.

NATALIA (concerned, whispering) : "You ok, baby?"

OLIVIA (slightly teary, voice cracking, sniffling) : "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just…I just… can't believe this is happening."

The Latina takes her love's face in her hands and looks adoringly into jade eyes.

NATALIA (whispering, smiling, wiping Olivia's tears) : "I know. Me, either." (running her thumb over Olivia's lips) "But I'm _so_ happy."

OLIVIA (smiling, getting lost in Natalia's chocolate eyes) : "Me, too." (falling silent for a moment before continuing in a whisper) "This is a big step we're taking here, huh?"

NATALIA (sincerely, quietly) : "Yes, it is." (running her fingers through Olivia's hair) "But I wouldn't take this step with _anyone_ but you."

Jade eyes dance happily at the Latina's proclamation.

OLIVIA : "Neither would I. I really, _really _don't want anyone but you, ok? I need you to know that. I want to know that you really believe it."

NATALIA (eyes tearing) : "I do, sweetheart. I do."

The two women lean in towards each other and meet in a sweet kiss, filling both hearts with love. Natalia begins to tug Olivia's dress off of the older woman's shoulders as she continues to feast on the hotelier's mouth. Olivia gasps at the sensation of the sensuous Latina's soft fingers caressing her arms. The black dress drops to the ground and Olivia places her hands on the younger woman's hips as she stares intently into chocolate-brown eyes. The green-eyed woman leans in for another kiss and tugs the Latina's dress off of _her _shoulders. Both women step out of their high-heeled shoes and make their way together to stand next to the bed. As they continue kissing, Natalia reaches behind Olivia's back and unsnaps her bra. Olivia's breath catches and her eyes slam shut. She mirrors the younger woman's actions with slightly more trepidation, fearing that she may spook the Latina, but at the same time, unable to stop the tide of events presently unfolding.

NATALIA (reading Olivia's mind, whispering, touching Olivia's face gently, searching her eyes) : "Hey. Baby, it's ok." (smiling at Olivia's apprehension) "I _am _alittle nervous, but I'm ok. Allright?"

Olivia nods wordlessly. Natalia stands on tip-toe to give her love a soft kiss before leaning down and peeling Olivia's underwear down off of the hotelier's body. The green-eyed woman steps out of the garment.

NATALIA (whispering breathlessly, giving Olivia a smoldering look) : "God, you're gorgeous."

OLIVIA (whispering breathlessly, returning Natalia's smoldering look) : "So are you."

Olivia ducks down and slides Natalia's underwear down. The gentle brunette steps out of her underwear, puts her arms around the older woman, and lies back onto the bed bringing her soon-to-be lover with her.

Hours later, the couple is lying together in sweet bliss. The hotelier is on her back with her younger lover wrapped securely in her strong arms. Olivia, wearing a tiny smile, is gently running her fingers up and down the length of the brown-eyed woman's back. Natalia, her head tucked tenderly under her love's chin, wears a matching tiny smile of her own. She lifts her head slightly. Their eyes meet.

OLIVIA (softly) : "Hey." (sighing as she looks into her love's eyes) "You ok?"

The loaded question is unnecessary as Olivia knows perfectly well that Natalia is fine. The purpose of the question is more to affirm Olivia's feeling that Natalia is ok rather than a genuine inquiry. Slowly a huge smile grows on the Latina's lips and her eyes slip closed as she giggles softly.

NATALIA : "I'm wonderful, baby. How are you?

A huge smile slowly grows on the older woman's lips and she kisses Natalia's forehead, nose, and lips in turn.

OLIVIA (eyes twinkling) : "Never been happier."

NATALIA (still smiling) : "Me, either."

The happy couple continues smiling lovingly at each other. Olivia closes her eyes, leans in, and nuzzles Natalia's nose with a purr of contentment. As Olivia presses her forehead to Natalia's, she notes the sleepy look on the Latina's face. Olivia chuckles softly.

OLIVIA : "Sleep, angel."

Natalia whimpers softly and snuggles closer into her lover, unwilling to let go of consciousness and consequently, this moment with her love. It causes the older woman to chuckle again as she holds the brown-eyed woman tighter.

OLIVIA (soothingly, quietly) : "Shhhh. It's ok. We've got the rest of our lives together, sweetheart."

A minute later, the gentle brunette's breathing becomes slow, even, and steady, signaling that sleep has finally overtaken her.

OLIVIA (whispering) : "I love you _so _much."

Only then, secure in the knowledge that her love is at peace, does the hotelier allow sleep to seep into her own consciousness.

TBC…

Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
